


Immortal Space Pirates Need Love Too

by princeAmpora



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, i have to make all the content huh, if i feel like it, you horny bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAmpora/pseuds/princeAmpora
Summary: After trying to find literally any shippy Mechs content that wasn't smut and failing, I have decided to turn this Drumbot Soldier drabble/oneshot book into a Mechs drabble/oneshot book. You all need to go to horny jail. Take this fluff you dirty bastards.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Ashes O'Reilly, Jonny d'Ville/Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Park Date~Drumbot Soldier

It took a lot of convincing and a lot of regenerating for Jonny to agree to a pit stop, and it wasn’t even Brian who did it. It was Ashes, who insisted they needed more supplies than they had before leaving the Yggdrasil system since they picked up Lyf.. They didn’t, but Ashes must have seen how desperate Brian was. He thanked them and went to tell TS the good news. “We’ll be stopping on a meteor just outside of the system. It’s small and relatively unpopulated, but there’s still some fun stuff there.” “Anything With You Is Fun!” Brian smiles, “Thanks Sol.” A nickname just for them, meaning sun. Brian came up with it all on his own and he was very proud when he did. TS wishes it could come up with something similar. “I found out that this asteroid has a park, just a small one for the local kids, but it’s usually empty. We should go there.” Ts widens it’s grin, “That Sounds Lovely! What Will You Tell Jonny?” Brian frowns, “That’s the only issue. It’s so small and unpopulated that he’s sure to be bored and wouldn’t leave us alone… Oh! What if Nastya makes him stay on the ship?” “That Sounds Like A Great Idea! Should We Tell Her Now?” Brian nods and grabs TS’ hand, dragging it to the engine room. Knocking, the two enter and look around for Nastya. “Down here,” She calls, and they look to see her in a panel up to her torso. “Who is it?” “It’s me and TS!” Brian calls, unsure if she can even see them. “Oh. What do you need?” It was then Brian saw the laser poking out of the panel retreating. “We’re making a pitstop and TS and I want to go on a date-” “But Jonny Will Ruin Our Fun If He Comes Along, No Offense To Him,” “Could you watch him while we’re out?” A long silence where Brian holds his nonexistent breath. “Fine, but only because Aurora and I had a date recently. Don’t expect me to do this again.” TS salutes, “Thank You Miss Rasputina, We Will Be Sure It Won’t!” Brian smiles at his love and they exit, leaving Nastya to her work and girlfriend. As the ship finally lands, Brian and TS are the first to the door, and Jonny is thankfully nowhere to be seen. Brian manages to find the way to the park and TS smiles at the small area, “This Is Perfect! Help Me Unpack, Would You Love?” Brian takes the backpack from TS’ shoulders and hands it the blanket to spread out. Brian unpacks the paints and brushes. TS sits on the blanket and Brian takes a seat behind it. It takes off its jacket and shirt so Brian has access to its back, and Brian dips his brush in the yellow. TS hums small tunes its heard over the years as Brian paints on it, first a yellow sun, then under that green grass dotted by red and blue flowers. “We don’t have time to paint more, and it needs to dry fast…” “We Could Try The Swings! The Rushing Air Is Sure To Dry The Paint Fast Enough!” Brain smiles and kisses TS’ wooden cheek,”You’re a genius, Sol.” The two race to the swings, and Brian pushes TS higher and higher. “Careful Love, I Might Fall!” “Then fall into my arms!” The two giggle. Once the paint is dry, TS dresses again as Brian packs. They manage to make it to the ship before takeoff, and Brian shoots Jonny a smile, receiving a glare in return. “The lover paperweights are back, let’s get going,” He shouts to whoever can do just that.


	2. I Looked To The Stars~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toy Soldier asks the same question for the literal hundredth time, “When Is Brian Coming Back?”

The Toy Soldier asks the same question for the literal hundredth time, “When Is Brian Coming Back?” Thankfully, Tim had replaced Jonny, and instead of getting shot again, it got an answer. “We’re not sure TS. The Aurora is trying to find him, but her scanners can only go so far.” A long pause… “I Miss Him…” “I know, TS. We’ll find him soon.” “Please Do Not Lie.” Tim sighs and leaves TS to keep looking out the airlock. Nastya makes sure no one pushes it out. After a month of waiting, TS leaves the airlock. Jonny is the first to see it, walking down the hall. “Finally decided to stop moping?” TS doesn’t speak and continues to Brian’s room, grabbing his paints. It returns to the airlock and tries its best to open the paints. Nastya is the one that opens it, having rushed over after Jonny told her what happened. “Here, TS.” “Thank You, Miss Rasputina.” TS starts painting on the airlock, a yellow sun, then green grass, then red and blue flowers. “It’s beautiful,” Nastya comments, despite the smudges made by TS’ big, clunky hands. Not Like Brian’s. Brian was always careful when painting. “Yours is still beautiful.” “Oh, It Seems I Was Thinking Out Loud. I’m Sorry.” Nastya laughs, “Don’t worry, it happens.” As TS continues to paint, a silence settles. “Brian Used To Paint This On My Back.” Nastya jumps at the sudden sound of TS’ voice, “This exact thing?” TS nods, “He Says He Saw A Child Make One Just Like This A Very Long Time Ago.” Another silence, then “What If He Left Because Of Me?” Nastya’s eyes widen in shock, “Why would you think that? He loves you TS, he would not just leave you.” “I Also Love Him. And I Loved Someone Before Him. And I Killed Her.” Nastya shakes off the surprise of TS telling her its past, “He wouldn’t leave you for that. Does he even know?” TS shakes its head. “Well even if he did, he would stay by your side no matter what.” TS falls into another silence, this time without painting. After a minute, it dips the paintbrush in black. “Miss Rasputina… I Require Assistance.” “What is it TS?” “I… Want To Be Sad. Visibly. Could You… Paint My Expression To Better Suit My Emotion?” Nastya smiles soft and sad at it, “Of course, TS.”


	3. Nightmares~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toy Soldier can’t actually sleep. It can, however, pretend to, and with that pretending, comes other sleep things, like nightmares.

The Toy Soldier can’t actually sleep. It can, however, pretend to, and with that pretending, comes other sleep things, like nightmares. It started to ‘sleep’ because it passed time, made it seem more like the other crew, more involved, and helped it feel closer to Brian, who also didn’t need to sleep but pretended to. Pretending to sleep, for Brian, was actually recharging and processing his mechanical brain. He didn’t actually need to, but it helped him function better, if only just a bit. So, Brian has a room. And since The Toy Soldier does not have a role on the ship, it does not have a room. So, they share, both room and bed. TS warned him about the nightmares early on. It told him they started with memories of the Widow, then the War, and then the Angel, and TS often woke up screaming. Brian had waved it off with a “A little nightmare screaming won’t hurt me,” So they shared a bed for the first time, and things went okay. TS didn’t even get nightmares. It instead had cute dreams of soft animals, beautiful scenery, and Brian. As this went on, they got more and more comfortable with each other. TS rarely had nightmares, and when it did, Brian was always by its side to comfort it. Then, one morning, Brain was gone. No one knew why, or where he had gone, but the Aurora did register the airlock opening in the middle of the night. TS stopped sleeping after that, and stayed by the airlock in wait of Brian’s return. After a lot of coaxing, someone finally got TS to try sleeping with the hope that Brian would be there when it woke up. It slept by the airlock with Brian’s pillow and blanket. It awoke screaming an hour later, having had a nightmare of Brian coming back only to be killed by TS just like Angel. It did not try to sleep without Brian again.


	4. Proper English Gentleman~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m A Proper English Gentleman!”

The Toy Soldier is exactly what it’s name suggests. A Toy Soldier. It was not supposed to get a soulmark. But it did, and it can’t even be happy about it because all it says is a very unhelpful “Hello?” in black across its throat. So as it travelled, it looked for that soulmate. It was not the Widow, as her first words to it were “Ah, a proper English Gentleman.” It might have been the blind Angel who called out a shaky, “Hello? Is anyone there?” In that beautiful voice of hers that night in the alley, that’s what The Toy Soldier wanted to believe. But no one felt right. It even kept it’s nonexistent ears open on the battlefield, switching sides often to encounter more people, but no such luck. So it finally resigned to stay in the antique shop. Until a shiny man and his friends walk into it. 

Drumbot Brian can’t remember much of his past, but he does remember his soul mark. “I’m A Proper English Gentleman!” written in a small red font across his heart. Sometimes he painted it onto his metal skin, just to remind himself that somewhere out there, someone is looking for him, and he is prepared to destroy every world he comes across just to find them. At least it was something easy to notice and recognize once said. But as the worlds kept passing, he had all but given up hope. Until he and the other Mechs wander into an antique shop looking for a temp replacement for Jonny. 

As the two lock eyes, Brian sees the wooden person in front of him move. “Hello?” He asks, just to see if it could talk. “I’m a proper English Gentleman!” The Toy Soldier repeats the catchprase given to him by the Widow and made into a sell line by the owner of the antique shop. Brian grows a smile and puts his hand on the glass box, “You’re my soulmate… And I’m going to steal you. Tim!” Brian steps away from the glass, leaving TS to its confusion, then a blast sounds and the glass shatters. Ashes goes to lift the wooden soldier but Brian stops them, grabbing it’s hand instead. “Do you trust me?” Not knowing this person should have made The Toy Soldier say no, but having his hand in it’s felt so right. It nods and Brian grins, “Then run.” The crew runs out of the door, people yelling and shouting after them, and for once, The Toy Soldier feels real, feels love, feels happiness, and it could really get used to this.


	5. Boop / Stars / Art ~ Drumbot Soldier

Boop 

“Brian, Love! I Have Found A New Interaction That Humans Find Cute!” Brian smiles at TS and kisses its cheek, “Oh? What is it then, Sol?” TS extends a single finger and carefully taps Brian’s metal nose, making him go cross eyed as he tries to look at it. “Boop!” Brian breaks out into a fit of giggles and returns the favor, tapping the small bump above its mustache, “Boop!” TS giggles right back. If it weren’t for the crew’s annoyance, the two could have done this all day. 

Stars 

They didn’t actually kick Ivy out of her library, she left willingly to go to bed, they had just convinced her to retire early. Regardless, The Toy Soldier and Drumbot Brian had the library all to themselves that night, including the glass roof that let them see the stars as they pass by. Brian clears off a table, hoping Ivy won’t shoot him for it later, and invites TS to lay next to him on the table. They lay in silence, Brian resting his head on TS’ shoulder. “The stars look so pretty…” Brian eventually comments, “But definitely not as cute as you, Sol.” TS grins and kisses the top of Brian’s head, “You Are Brighter Than Every Star Out There.” Maybe the two fall asleep on the tables, and maybe they both get shot at by Ivy in the morning, but it was still the best date they’d ever had. 

Art

“Love?” Brian turns from his position in bed next to TS, “Yes Sol?” “When You Paint On My Back… How Do You Do It?” Brian raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” TS mutters to itself, trying to find the right wording. “How Do You… Art? I Would Like To Paint On You As Well, But I Don’t know How.” Brian still doesn’t know what it's asking, but he sits up and takes out some paper and some crayons. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I can show you and have you practice.” TS sits up and Brian hands it some supplies. “Okay, so take this and try to recreate my shape with it. I’ll be doing the same.” TS tries its best, using the red crayon to make many shapes and sort of copy what Brian was doing, but in the end, it just looked like a mess of scribbles. Brian looks over, “That’s good Sol!” Now try coloring it in. It’s not gonna look exact, but that’s not a bad thing.” The two sit again in silence as TS uses different browns, yellows, oranges, and reds, to color in the outline of Brian. “All Done!” It finally says, happiness in its voice.” Brian looks over, “That looks so good! Especially for your first time! Here, I finished mine too.” The two swap art and TS looks over the cutely drawn picture of itself holding a flower. It looks much better than the one it gave Brian, but the look of pure love and adoration on his face stopped its request to start over. They both hung the art above their bed.


	6. Bluebells~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love! I Am Going Out To The Planet! May I Ask Your Favorite Flower?” “Of course Sol. I really like bluebells.”

“Love! I Am Going Out To The Planet! May I Ask Your Favorite Flower?” Drumbot Brian smiles at The Toy Soldier, “Of course Sol. I really like bluebells.” “I Shall Get You Bluebells Then!” TS gives Brian a salute and then a kiss on the forehead, then marches out of the ship with Raph and Ivy onto the unpopulated, flowered planet they landed on for some fresh air. Brian sits on top of the Aurora and paints as he waits for his love to return. Nastya is the only one to bother him, just coming up to check for any damages on the outside of her girlfriend. Brian doesn’t mind her presence, she’s his friend, and the only person on the crew TS calls “Best Friend” instead of just “Friend”. TS and the others get back once the sun is setting, and Brian goes to greet it. “Love! I Have Your Bluebells! Miss Alexandria Has Told Me That One Meaning For Them Is Everlasting Love! You Have Very Good Taste In Flowers!” Brian takes the flowers gently and kisses TS’ cheek, “Thank you Sol, and that’s very interesting. I had no idea. It suits us then.” The two walk hand in hand back into the Aurora to find a vase for the flowers. 

“Oh No! Love! The Bluebells Have Wilted!” Brian looks at the vase on his desk, “Oh. Damn, they were so pretty…” “I Will Fix This!” TS grabs the vase and marches out of the room, ignoring Brian’s questions.” “Miss Alexandria! I Require Assistance!” A red head pops out of a book at the sound of TS’ voice, “Oh? What is it you need, Soldier?” “You Seemed Quite Knowledgeable About Bluebells When I Picked Them, So I Was Wondering If You Knew How To Fix This?” TS hands Ivy the vase, careful not to spill water on her books. “Ah. Unfortunately, I can’t un-wilt these flowers, but I do have seeds and Raph has some gardening equipment. You could grow them in a pot, so they can’t wilt. I could lend you a book to help as long as you promise not to damage it.” TS smiles, “That Sounds Lovely Miss Alexandria! Thank You For Your Assistance!” Ivy smiles and hands it a book with a seed pack in the first page, “No problem Soldier.” TS makes its way down to Raph’s lab and knocks. “Miss Cognizi? Are You Busy At All?” Raph pulls away from her desk and slides up her science goggles (very different from the goggles Jonny, Tim, and Brian wear), “Not at all Soldier, what do you need?” “Miss Alexandria Sent Me To Pick Up Gardening Equipment! I’m Growing Bluebells For Brian!” Raph smiles at it’s increased excitement, “Allright, it’s in the closet, give me a moment.” When Raph returns, she holds a pot filled with soil and a lamp attachment. “You put the seeds in here, water it as often as needed, the book should explain that, and this lamp will be the fake sun the plant needs. Let me know if it ever goes out, I have spares.” TS salutes and takes the items gently in its hands, “Thank You Miss Cognizi!” Raph gives it a small salute as it goes on its way, bringing everything back to it and Brian’s room. “My Love, I Have Brought A Surprise!” Brian sits up from where he was resting, “Oh?” “Miss Alexandria And Miss Cognizi Have Given Me Everything We Need To Grow Bluebells, So They Don’t Wilt Again!” Brian’s eyes light up and TS feels itself fall in love all over again. “Sol, you genius, I love you!” 

The two work together to read the book and plant the seeds, and they care for it like their own child. They even name the little plant Bluey. And Bluey grows into a strong, beautiful plant. That Jonny and Ashes are not allowed to be near under any circumstance.


	7. Dearest~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest,

M̶i̶s̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶D̶r̶u̶m̶b̶o̶t̶ ̶  
D̶r̶u̶m̶b̶o̶t̶ ̶B̶r̶i̶a̶n̶  
Dearest Brian,  
I Am Not R̶e̶a̶l̶ A Human. And Neither Are You Anymore. But I Can Still Have Emotions. And You Make Me Feel R̶e̶a̶l̶ S̶a̶f̶e̶ B̶u̶t̶t̶e̶r̶f̶l̶i̶e̶s̶ N̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶ A Lot. I Think I L̶o̶v̶e̶ L̶i̶k̶e̶ Love You. Which Is Honestly Terrifying And Exhilarating. I Would Just Like To Know If You Feel The Same. You Don’t Have To, Just Please Be Honest. A̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶R̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶P̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶N̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶F̶u̶n̶n̶y̶  
L̶o̶v̶e̶ Signed,  
The Toy Soldier.

T̶o̶y̶ ̶S̶o̶l̶d̶i̶e̶r̶  
T̶S̶  
Dearest Sol,  
I f̶e̶e̶l̶ t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶I̶ ̶ feel the same way. If you’d like, we could go on a date, to get to know each other more, next time we land? I can work out the details once we know where we’re landing.  
L̶o̶v̶e̶ S̶i̶g̶n̶e̶d̶ Your dearest,  
Drumbot Brian 

Dearest Brian,  
That Sounds Lovely! I Can Hardly Wait.  
Your Dearest,  
TS.


	8. Tattoos~Asheyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why not? Let’s go get some tattoos."

Getting drunk on Earth after a show is never a good idea, but since when have any of the Mechs given a shit? So Ashes and Tim stumble out of the bar together, arms slung over each other's shoulders as they talk. “Fuck I’m hot,” Tim says, taking off his coat, vest, and shirt as the high energy show, layered clothes, and alcohol raise his body temperature. “What’s that from?” Tim follows to where Ashes points and curses, “That’s a stupid tatto I got with Bertie before…” The tattoo he refers to is a small picture of a tree falling. “It’s a pun,” He groans, “When a tree falls you say timber. Our names together is TimBer. We were so drunk” Ashes laughs long and hard, “You mean like we are? Maybe we should get tattoos.” Tim shrugs, “I wouldn’t mind. Have you gotten one before, cuz they hurt like a bitch.” “Yeah, I have, and no, they don’t.” “No way. Show it!” Ashes shrugs and unbuttons the top few buttons of their shirt, Tim going a bit red. On their chest, he sees the tip of a match, lit aflame. Just a black outline, but it was much bigger than Tim’s. “The match frames my scar, I got it done as soon as possible after getting Meched. And no, it didn’t hurt. I also had one on my neck from the lucky sevens that I got removed. That didn't hurt either.” Tim stumbles over his words, “Well, I, maybe, I was human then. It won’t hurt this time, so, why not? Let’s go get some tattoos. I get to pick the design.” “Fine, but you’re also paying.” “Fine.” The design Tim picks is a pink flower surrounded by blue flames, inspired by their time in The City as Hades and Persephone. Ashes got it on their lower back, and Tim got it on his neck, just to show them up. Thankfully, it really didn’t hurt this time.


	9. Clingy~Asheyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not clingy!”

“I am not clingy!” Tim defends, glaring at Jonny for the accusation. “Yes, you are! Ever since you and Ashes came back from The City, you’ve clung onto them!” “I have not!” Jonny rolls his eyes, “You’re sitting in their lap right fucking now!” “And what’s wrong with that?” “We’re performing, Tim!” The audience laughs at Jonny’s desperation and Tim smugly grins, “I don’t think they want me to move either.” “Well we kinda need our fucking guitarists Tim!” Tim picks up his guitar and hands it to the closest person, The Toy Soldier, “Be careful with it now.” “Tim I swear when we get back on the Aurora I’m gonna shoot you and then make you clean your own brains off the walls.” Ashes finally taps in, wrapping their arms around Tim, “I’m the quartermaster, that would be my chore to give, and it would go to you.” 

It takes another few minutes to get Tim where he’s supposed to be, and after the show, Jonny follows up on his promise of shooting him. But Ashes also follows up on theirs, putting Jonny on cleaning duty for the day. And at the end of the day, Tim gets to keep cuddling Ashes, so who’s the real winner here? Definitely not Jonny. Although Tim does have to repair his guitar string that TS broke trying to figure out the chords. So maybe it’s not Tim either. Maybe it’s Ashes, who gets to cuddle Tim and see Jonny angrily clean blood spatters. Yeah it’s probably Ashes. It’s definitely Ashes. As usual.


	10. The City Gala~Asheyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please? I'll buy your whole outfit? I wanna show off my pretty little flower."

“Please?” Ashes ‘Hades’ O’reilly begs, “I’ll buy you whatever you want to wear as long as it suits the event.” “Fine,” Gunpowder ‘Persephone’ Tim responds, sighing. “But I pick out yours too.” Ashes smiles and extends an arm, “Shall we go then?” Time smiles and takes their arm, and the two get into a car and head to the nearest place selling ball gowns and suits. “So what’s so special about this gala anyway?” Ashes shrugs, “It’s just a big party everyone important shows up to, and if you don’t go you’re publicly slandered.” Tim looks around at the gowns, “And you needed me to come why?” “Because everyone has someone to bring and I want to show off my pretty little flower.” Tim melts at the nickname and kisses Ashes cheek. After a few minutes of looking, he presents to Ashes a light pink ruffled gown with blue petals, a deep neckline, and an open back. Ashes smiles, “That would look amazing on you. Do you want to try it on?” He shakes his head and goes to pick out Ashes’ suit. He picks out a blue one with intricate patterns and the two pay and leave. Tim asks to stop by another store and gives the driver directions to a store selling jewelry and accessories. He weaves through the displays, Ashes close behind, and stops in front of the corset section. “I’m getting one, do you want one?” Ashes shrugs, “Might look better than the suit vest.” Ashes picks out a black corset and Tim gets a white one. Then Tim drags Ashes around, picking out various pieces of jewelry. He hands them a pink flower to put somewhere on the outfit and pink diamond studs. For himself, he picks out big blue teardrop earrings and a wide blue choker made of gems. The two go home to get ready, Ashes doing their makeup in pinks and Tim braiding his hair with blue flowers. Ashes picks out a suitable pair of black boots and Tim slips into some white heels. The final reveals were surprises as they walk into the same room. “You look stunning,” Ashes compliments, and Tim smiles, “So do you. Should we leave now?” Ashes nods and the two leave for the gala, knowing they’re just going to leave early anyway to appreciate each other’s beauty more privately.


	11. Obvious~Drumbot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “TS and I have been dating for a while. And I know that might seem weird to you because it’s a wood doll and I’m a robot but we have been dating and we do love each other, and yeah, that’s all.”

Drumbot Brian and The Toy Soldier have been dating for a very long time. They got together a few years after TS joined, and have been hiding it ever since. They were scared the crew would think it was weird, they are a wooden doll and robot after all. But the time has come, and they decide to tell the crew. Brian gathers everyone into the common area and nervously taps on his arm as he tries to organize his words. “Well? What did you call us all in here for Brian?” Ashes asks, nothing hostile in their voice but it still makes Brian nervous. “Well… I wanted to… Me and…” TS gives a big smile and thumbs up from where it stands behind the couch, and that eases Brian’s nerves just a bit. “TS and I have been dating for a while. And I know that might seem weird to you because it’s a wood doll and I’m a robot but we have been dating and we do love each other, and yeah, that’s all.” Jonny makes a sound of disgust and Nastya smacks his head before speaking, “Brian, do you think me dating Aurora is weird?” Brian quickly shakes his head, “Not at all!” “Then why would you think any of us would think this is weird? This seems more normal than me and Aurora actually.” There are sounds of agreement throughout the crew and Brian is relaxes. “Besides,” Tim says, “We already knew. Just didn’t want to say anything and make either of you uncomfortable if we were wrong.” “How Did You Know? I Thought We Hid It Rather Well!” “The nicknames mainly,” Marius says, “Soldier calls everyone by a formal nickname, but calls you ‘Brian’ or ‘Bri’. And you call it ‘Sol’. That’s different than any other nickname it has, and it seems to get happier every time you call it that.” Brian laughs, “Okay, yeah, we were pretty bad at hiding it.” “Just don’t start going all in on the PDA, got it? Or I’ll shoot you,” Jonny says, grumbling.” “Jonny. You’re sitting on Marius’ lap right now.” A shot rings out, and just like that, everything is back to normal.


	12. Jealous~Asheyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not going to kill someone just because you're jealous!"

In The City, Hades was the most powerful. Sitting on a silver throne with their wife on their lap and riches spilling out of their pockets, no one smart would dare defy them. But not very many people in The City are smart. It started when a man dressed in a red suit came waltzing through the doors of The Styx. He introduced himself to Hades as Pirithous. He kneeled at their throne, using pretty words to try and sway them to help him for cheaper than the usual, as if Persephone wasn’t still sitting on their lap. This angered her, obviously, so she leaned into Hades, whispering in their ear, “Can we kill him? Please?” Hades laughed quietly, “We can’t kill someone just because you’re jealous.” “Please?” Persephone said, a small pout on her face. Hades shrugged and turned to Cerberus, the trio that dealt with anyone Hades has a problem with. “Do any of you three need a new subject?” Raphaella nodded, excited, and Hades turned back to Pirithous. “I can give you what you want, but first, you have to help Cerberus with some… experiments.” Persephone smiled as the man was led away, knowing he would not return. No one dared cross Hades, but Persephone was also to be feared, and she made sure everyone knew.


	13. Cold~Asheyes & Clutchheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck it's cold,"

“Fuck it’s cold,” Tim complains. The planet they had landed on for a refuel and show was a cold one, stuck in an eternal winter. “This is nothing,” Nastya says, walking past, “Just like Cyberia. A bit warmer actually.” Tim rolls his eyes and pulls his coat tighter. Ashes comes up behind him, “Here,” they hand him the end of a scarf, “We can share.” Tim smiles and manages to maneuver the scarf around his neck, under his hair. Ashes pulls him into their side and the two walk to the venue to set up. Jonny and Marius trail behind them, Jonny shivering in his coatless outfit. Luckily, Marius had brought a long, heavy coat. He opens it and pulls Jonny inside. Thankfully, Jonny doesn’t make a fuss and sinks into the warmth. It makes walking a bit awkward, but the two get there in time. Nastya is still the first one there, making fun of everyone for their fragile human bodies and low temperature tolerance.


	14. Drinks~Violinspector College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could join me for drinks! I know a cafe and a bar, whichever you feel like going to.”

Marius can’t sleep. That test tomorrow plagues his mind, and the snores coming from either Ivy or Raphaela on the other bed aren’t helping. He might as well go get a drink or something. Nothing alcoholic. Probably. He gets dressed and sneaks out of the dorm room and down the hall. Sneaking out of the building is going to be hard though. Switching rooms with Nastya for the night so Marius could have a sleepover with Ivy and Raph and Nastya could help Jonny with some nightmares was a good idea, but it was difficult. The RA for Ivy and Raph’s dorm, Lyf, is super strict and it took a pretty big distraction to get Marius in. He’ll be owing TS for months. It is 3am though, so the RA should be asleep. As Marius nears the entrance where Lyf usually stands, he sees he’s right and wrong. They are asleep, but at the desk by the door surrounded by books. They must have tried to cram. Marius takes a minute to decide what to do. He doesn’t want to leave them here, they’ll end up with a sore neck, but he also doesn’t want to get in trouble… He decides to wake them up. He shakes their shoulder a bit, “Lyf? Lyfrassir?” They jump up with a start, and take a moment to wake up. “Von Raum? What are you doing here? This isn’t your dorm!” Marius sighs, “I just wanted to have a sleepover with my friends since one of their roommates had to help another friend of ours in a different dorm. Listen, you should go to your own room. I think you’ve crammed enough, and sleeping at a desk will make you too sore to focus. I’m going out for the night, so you don’t need to worry.” Lyf shuts all their books, “You’re probably right… but… I don’t think I can sleep anymore.” Marius smiles excitedly, “You could join me for drinks! I know a cafe and a bar, whichever you feel like going to.” “A cafe! I’m not getting drunk hours before a test you idiot!” Marius groans, “You’re so uptight! I wouldn’t let you get drunk, we’d just be sipping beers! Have you even drank before?” A long pause as Lyf looks a bit panicked and their face goes red. Marius gasps, “No! You’ve never drank?” “No! And I won’t start now! We’re going to the cafe.” “Okay,” Marius laughs, “But next time I’m bringing you to a bar.” Lyf walks out into the night with Marius, “Next time?” Marius goes red now, “Uh, if you want there to be a next time…” Lyf shrugs, “Sure. It’s a date.”


	15. IRL Among Us~Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny cackles wildly as he chases Marius down the hall.

Jonny cackles wildly as he chases Marius down the hall. He’s never been happier to draw a slip of paper from a hat. Unfortunately, Marius gets to the button and is ‘safe’. As the others gather around in The Aurora’s kitchen, Marius catches his breath. “Jonny tried to fucking kill me!” “No he didn’t, he was with me in the tearoom,” Brian says, having had his switch flipped just for this game and also being the other imposter and first to show up at the button. “I was feeding the Octokittens with Tim,” Ivy says. Ashes and Raphaella says they were setting things on fire in the lab, and TS was the first to be killed. Nastya and Marius were the only ones without an alibi. Jonny says a quick lie about maybe having seen Marius vent and that’s why he reported to throw blame. Smartest lie he’s ever told, and Marius got airlocked. Aurora ticked another one down. The next round Jonny helps Brian corner and kill Ivy. Brian finds a way to blame it on Nastya, saying she vented in front of him. She gets airlocked and now the count is down to five. Brian manages to kill Tim somehow but Jonny ends up getting blamed for it and airlocked. The count is down to three. Brian chases Raph around but she’s too fast and Ashes throws him out of the airlock, winning the game for the crew mates. Everyone is pulled in using the net they attached to Aurora to ensure everyone’s retrieval and Jonny grumbles about not winning. They draw from Ashes’ hat again and Jonny groans in frustration, clearing him as a crewmate for that game. He spends the whole rest of the games talking about how stupid it was that he coulnd’t just kill people. He did admit to Nastya afterwards though that the rules made things a bit more fun.


	16. Pronouns~The Toy Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toy Soldier stops, never having thought about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the story of the toy soldier and my brain wheels started going brrr abt pronouns so here! TS discovering itself with a side of TS-Ashes friendship :)
> 
> Warning: Incorrect pronoun use due to character not knowing the right ones.

The Toy Soldier helped his new friends set up their instruments. He was made to be a true gentleman after all. While helping Drumbot Brian set up his drums, Ashes O’reilly walks over. “Toy Soldier?” He salutes them, “Yes, Quartermaster O’reilly?” “Please just call me Ashes.” “Okay, Quartermaster Ashes!” They sigh, but smile a little. “What are your pronouns?” The Toy Soldier stops. He had never really thought about that… The Widow had always used “him”, and he never thought to question it. He thinks about the many things people have called him over the years. The Widow used “him”, as did The Angel. The Rose Reds used “her”. The Recruiting Party used “them”. None of those felt right… Then The Toy Soldier remembered what museum goers used when they paid enough attention. “You don’t have to answer now-” “It. It and Its.” Ashes smiles at it, “Okay then. I’ll let everyone know. If anyone gives you a hard time, crew or otherwise, let me know.” The Toy Soldier smiled at its new friend and went back to helping its other new friend set up the drums. 

“This is The Toy Soldier, it’s our new singer! We kinda stole it from an antique shop so if anyone sees angry old people trying to get in, please block the doors!” The Toy Soldier smiles at it’s new pronouns. It finally feels right, and it finally understands itself.


End file.
